Heaven Again
by KimotoDragoon
Summary: At the edge of Death, Shirou Emiya realizes... He wants to live. When offered the chance to survive he takes it. Broken Memories and a Broken Body with no chance will not help him though thus suitable... Changes are made to save him. With no choice in how he is saved though. But he may finally have the chance to save the one person he never tries to. But... Will he be able to?
1. The Desire to Live

**Authors Note: This Fic is based around What-If's during the End of the Heaven's Feel Route.**

**It will not incorporate the other routes from the very beginning, and thus exclusively happens using the event of the Heaven's Feel Route of the Past. Sort of.**

**For those who didn't like Heaven's Feel you may or may not like this fic. For those of you who really don't like people having Shirou grow as a person or regain what bit of normal human thought he used to have before he was Shirou…**

**Well then this definitely isn't for you.**

* * *

><p><strong>(-)<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>**: The Desire to Live**

It hurts… I can only tell that. What was I doing here? Who was I trying to save? Why was I trying so hard?… What was her name?

******? I can't recall…

Did *** stop her?

Did I save ******?…

Did I catch up the ******?…

I can't remember anything… I just know… I saved them right?

If so I can go in peace… Though I regret it… There is one more person I wanted to save… I didn't even realize it. But I desperately want to save him as much as I wanted to save others.

Why do I only realize this now? Is it because I'm dying? Yes that must be it.

After all, I was supposed to be able to die peacefully if I saved ******. I gave up my ideals for her. So that was it.

But I can't remember anything… My memories are broken. And so is my body.

But… I still want to save one more person.

I… Want to save…

… Myself.

I try to move my hand but I feel nothing. I try to move my leg but again I feel nothing. So this is death? This is the end?

So why… Why is it… That I feel so scared? I'm probably not even going through fear properly. My thoughts are clear. I can think calmly but…

I just know this feeling deep in me. It's tearing me apart. I'm scared of dying. I fear the end.

I saved ******. I saved ***. I even saved *****. But I couldn't save myself. And so I'm dying. The fear of death is catching up to me.

Isn't there… Anything that can be done?

"Do you want to live Shirou?"

… That voice… Ah right there was one more. I can see her standing there.

Dressed in all white. An outfit I haven't seen. Her long white hair flows, as her red eyes pierce through me.

"Well? Shirou?"

She repeats that name. That's… Me? Shirou… Shirou…

"… ****."

Who's name did I just say? Was it hers? What was her name again? ****?

"You're not answering my question. Do you want to live? Well Shirou?"

Her question reaches through me. I want to answer. But at the same time do I deserve to? I threw away my ideals for a single person. To save one girl. Who I can't even remember now that I've broken.

But… I desperately… Want to be saved… So…

I speak up. My throats dry. It hurts to talk. I should be dying so this isn't necessary. But still.

"… Yes… I want… To Live…" It comes out dryly. Painfully.

"I see… Don't worry Shirou. I'll save you. Even if no one shows up after awhile, there is someone else who can help."

Someone coming to help?

Before I can ask any questions she holds me. Hugging me. Before standing up and turning away, smiling at me one last time.

… No. Don't go. You'll disappear! Don't go! I don't need to live! Just don't do it!

"****! ****!"

"Good-bye." She says those last words before disappearing before my eyes. Tear rolls down my cheeks as I put my hands to my face…

Huh? Hands? I can move again? I…

No… I look down and see it. My arms are shorter and skinnier. I'm not burnt. I'm not hurt. The outfit is unfamiliar to me.

I still feel weak. I can't move much more to check. I can't…

"I see. So that wasn't enough. Even with her sacrifice you'll die."

The voice is deeper this time. A Man. I can't move again. I can't look to see.

"… Do you want to live, Shirou Emiya?"

"… I want to save ****…"

"That is not the question here. Do you want to live?"

Do I… Want to live? That's the question here… I just answered that moments ago…

"… Who are you…?" It hurts to talk again. Whatever happened, my body is already on the verge of dying. It's happening again.

"… I am called Zelretch. Do you want to live Shirou Emiya?" He goes back to that question…

I already told **** the answer… I strain my voice again, to repeat what I had said. I'm crying from fear and sadness. If I live can I find a way to save ****? I'll know if ****** is still safe right…?

"Yes… I want to live…" I tell him my selfish desire. I didn't know I wanted to live so badly. This man… Can he save me? No… Save **** instead… But… If she is saved will I die…?

"I see… Well it is too late for you in this world… I shall send you elsewhere. Somewhere more suitable. Somewhere… That could use you as you are now. They don't have you as they should. Provide me with a most interesting experience won't you?"

What does he mean by that?… Things… Are going dark… I can't ask anymore questions… I'll just close my eyes for now… And ask once I open them again…

… Please by safe… ******.

* * *

><p><strong>(-)<strong>

* * *

><p>It's warm. I wake up in a warm place. No not warm. Burning hot.<p>

There's a bright light… Like a hospital…

I feel weak but I can move. What was I doing here? Before I concern myself with that, I need to confirm my surroundings.

As I get up, I feel a rush of dizziness. I don't know what happened but it obviously wasn't good.

It's a small white room. I was on a bed. There are various machines and I can see wires attached to me. Did I get in an accident?

… No I remember… There was… Something… Saving… Someone… My head hurts too much…

"Ah!" I react to the other person in the room finally. I didn't notice them before. They stand there, looking back at me with a similar stance of surprise.

A young girl… With long pink hair, which is spikes up on the front and top… Kind of like mine actually. Her eyes are red… The same shade as ****… It hurts to look…

Though most intriguingly she's wearing a hospital gown and has a lot of wires and drips attached to her. I wonder if she got in some huge accident?

"Are you okay?" I call out, but I swear my hearing is off. My voice sounded strange. Almost like a young… Girls…

… No. No that can't be.

I look over again at the girl and notice… A window frame. It definitely has to be a window frame right? I hold up my right hand as she does her left.

I hold up my left as she holds up her right.

"…" After a moment of Silence I finally grab my hair and move some in front of my face. Pink. Bright… Pink.

… Oh dear god.

****… Just what have you done!?


	2. Five Years

**Authors Note: I am not the best at long drawn out scenes so obviously I may montage a few years… Yeah.**

**Also while the first Chapter was from a First Person Point of View starting from the second it is switching to third Person. This will not mean you will see any less of Shirou's thoughts.**

**Also there may be inconsistent use of Him or Her to refer to Shirou.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(-)<strong>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Five Years<strong>

After waiting an adequate amount of time Shirou managed to piece together information he had, what he could remember and figured out what's going on.

'_**** must have saved me by replacing my body. I don't know how but she did. And that Zelretch man… *** had mentioned him before.'_

In the name of that weapon. The Second Magic… Shirou hadn't realized it beyond the fact it had to do with Other worlds, but what he was thinking of was that Zelretch was the man who used the Second Magic called Kaleidoscope.

'_So my current situation was that I'm in the body of what seems to be a, now, seven or eight year old girl, in a parallel world, all because I said the words 'I want to Live.' _Shirou thought to himself, lamenting the weirdness of his situation.

'… _The weird part is… Why… Don't I regret it? Choosing myself when asked that? Wasn't I supposed to save… Someone else? Save ******?'_

From there Shirou couldn't remember much else about what his full situation before this was, but he wasn't exactly surprised at the situation before him due to those factors.

"The man who found you has offered to adopt you. Do you want to go with him, or to the orphanage?"

Out of the many things he could remember clearly was this scene. The day Kiritsugu adopted him. The day he was saved. It took him awhile but Shirou just stared before coming to a decision.

A decision to take it. As this would not only save himself, but save the man who needed someone to save.

'_Maybe I can give him a few more peaceful years before he passes away this time.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(-)<strong>_

* * *

><p>After a few days of check ups and other procedures, Kiritsugu was finally given custody of Shirou. The drive was uncomfortably silent as they went to the Emiya Residence, where they both would be living from now on.<p>

"I know it doesn't look like the best place, but it's our home now. I hope we can get along Shirou."

When he had been asked his name, Shirou had naturally responded with his current one, but quickly claimed he couldn't remember what his last name was. That was what clinched it when it came to Kiritsugu being able to adopt him.

Or in this case… Her.

"I have to say though, Shirou is a fairly masculine name." The elder man chuckled, looking down at Shirou to see if her expression changed.

The young 'girl' just kinda frowned, looking up at Kiritsugu.

"I like my name." Shirou defended herself, considering Kiritsugu was originally the one who gave Shirou that name.

"I'm not saying there is anything wrong with it. Just a bit unusual."

Shirou sulked a little as Kiritsugu tried to cheer her up. Without realizing it, Shirou had already adapted some traits he wouldn't normally have into his personality, causing this reaction.

"Well… I haven't tried to raise a kid before. So I hope you're willing to forgive me if anything isn't to your satisfaction." The Magus Killer apologized, sincerely thinking Shirou was just a normal kid for now. Though he did have some pained looks.

"… It's fine. I'm looking forward to our life together! Dad!" To try and make them both happy, Shirou gave a bright smile and called Kiritsugu Dad, as to establish themselves as a family.

Both thought this might be a good thing though. And so time went on.

* * *

><p><strong>(-)<strong>

* * *

><p>"That's weird…" Shirou muttered to herself. Since that moment when they became family, a whole two years had passed. But oddly not once had Kiritsugu left for an extended period of time.<p>

Though Taiga had gotten fairly attached to Shirou already, as the young girl/boy had been showing off their insane cooking skills since day one.

Mostly because Kiritsugu couldn't make anything.

It had also made starting school quite awkward for Shirou, as he was now part of the girls side of the class.

"I always remember him leaving before… But why…" The girl pondered it over, using the time Kiritsugu was out of the house on a walk to check her magic.

It hadn't occurred to her till then, but she hadn't seen if she was in good condition.

'_Even if I can't remember who it was, ******'s Arm definitely left a bunch of things in my head… So this should work._' Shirou rationalized what she was about to do, thinking the fact she had Archer's Arm for awhile, and all the knowledge and memories, even if incomplete and broken, could be subbed for some of her own skill.

"Trace. On." She placed her hands against herself, actually trying to Trace her body and condition. One by one, she felt her circuits burst open. Though oddly, it wasn't painful. Just hot. And not only that, but compared to before there were actually a large number of them.

'_I see. **** must've had a lot more circuits than I did.' _

Shirou quickly understood why it was like this, but used it to her advantage. They were higher quality too. While she didn't perfectly understand what she was doing, he let the knowledge from the Arm that was left take over.

But as she did so… She felt something crack.

"Agh…" A dull pain, as if something was trying to break. Tracing ones self wouldn't be considered wise, and it wasn't her specialty so it definitely didn't work right.

But the major problem was she was trying to use the experiences from that Arm. Even trying to access them, despite being forced and left in her mind, would slowly break her apart as it had before.

Though that wasn't Shirou's concern at the moment.

"Analysis Complete…" She let out a sigh of relief, as she shut the Magic Circuits, the heat going away as well as the pain of the experiences.

"Lets see…" The young Emiya quickly went over the results, feel fairly satisfied with what she found.

"I have way more circuits than before. Over double. That's good… According to this I inherited the original persons Element… Wish…"

Shirou stopped to think on that. From what he could tell ****** matched him. They both were Swords in both aspects. But now one of those Aspects was Wishes?

"I'll come back to that later… Need to get better physically… Mystic Eyes of Binding… That'll be useful. And… What!?"

The Magus stopped as they realized the last thing they discovered. But before though could think over it more, there was a sound of a door opening.

"Shirou. I'm home." Kiritsugu announced his presence, coming back in.

"Oh! Welcome home dad!" While she wanted to panic then and there from her discovery, she put it off for now.

Figuring everything out would take time first.

'_I wish there was someone who could help me with all this though…' _She thought to herself, as she could've sworn she heard someone snickering, and a shadow at the edge of her vision.

* * *

><p><strong>(-)<strong>

* * *

><p>Every time Kiritsugu left, which was never long oddly, Shirou experimented, to try and figure out how to use his new situation.<p>

It hadn't taken him long to notice, but without his affinity for Swords, he couldn't make them as easily as before, nor memorize them. So he had to try alternatives using his new Element.

"I wish… For something that will help make this curry better!" Shirou also decided to test this while making dinner. He had already decided on new keywords, since Trace On likely wouldn't be as appropriate.

She had quickly noticed that using the Element of Wish was fairly easy. One just had to concentrate their magic and make a wish. And rather than go through all the processes, the Circuits would flair open, Prana would go through, and the magic would skip right past all the parts in between and produce the end result.

Unfortunately that also meant that it costed more Prana that his original Projection, Tracing, and Reinforcement. He had also learned fairly quickly large wishes were a bad idea.

To test the limit's the young Emiya wished it would rain when it was clear out. It rained for a full two minutes before she was completely drained of Prana, and the wish stopped itself.

It was useful though, as if she concentrated hard enough, she could make sure all her Wishes came out as Projections, and kept them sustained.

She had also noticed that if her Wish made a sword, that cost for that sword was dirt cheap. Unfortunately she couldn't do this intentionally, as when she made a Wish, rather than pick the end result, it gave her whatever suited her wish most. Not whatever she wanted.

As for the curry, the structure appeared in her hand. A Long black curved handle with a glowing and burning red head that scooped around… A Red Glowing Burning Ladle.

"Perfect! Now it can cook more as I mix it. Right temperature too!" Even if it was to test his new Magecraft, which he was calling Wish Craft, cooking was his main priority.

"Hm… Needs some more spices." She taste tested it several times, before deciding that.

Those experiments took place over the next three years… And once those three years were over it happened.

She had been expecting it but she didn't want it to come. Kiritsugu passed away.

* * *

><p><strong>(-)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dad? Did you ever have anything you wanted to be?"<p>

"Well Shirou… I had a dream. Of saving people. Of being a Super Hero. Sounds kind of childish right?"

"… No. I think it's a wonderful dream. After all… You saved me."

"I guess I did…"

"… Thank you Dad. For everything"

That scene… Rather than pursue being a hero again, Shirou stuck to what she had learned as she had been dying before this entire ordeal. That feel of death scared her. Much more than she ever would have thought. She wanted to live. Putting her own life as priority. This… Was the major changing point for this Shirou Emiya.

"Shirou… You know magic don't you?"

"Huh!?"

That wasn't what she had been expecting next though. It was only natural. Shirou thought she had kept her experiments hidden well.

"You don't have to answer me. I already knew something was up. Everytime I left the house and came back something felt off. But I trust you Shirou. So… In a few years. I left some things behind for you. I put them in my room… So please. If you're ever in trouble of that kind… Find them."

She didn't know how to respond yet. She was surprised. He knew this entire time. And yet she explained nothing.

Tears rolled down the cheeks of that young girl, as she clinged to her fathers shirt, going through the pain of losing her only family once again.

"I promise… I promise!" With that… Kiritsugu just smiled, knowing he was able to one last thing for his adopted daughter.

And passed away without regrets.

* * *

><p><strong>(-)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>While I do realizing the Tracing ones self shouldn't have worked at all, I'm just kind of putting in hopeful thoughts that can be explained with Archer's Arms Experience that was shoved in Shirou's head before. Even if it was a bit… Over the top.<strong>

**Also since Shirou will never notice this in story I might as well Mention, Shirou has taken the places of both himself AND Illya in this world.**

**So you won't be seeing anything about that. But I did put in an acceptable substitute to fill a role closer to what Illya had.**


	3. Deal with a Witch

**Chapter 2: Deal With a Witch**

After Kiritsugu's passing Shirou decided to start his plans.

"_**So what are you trying to do?" **_

'_Survive.' _Shirou thought back forcefully. For awhile since he learned about his new element, Shirou had been hearing a voice.

The voice she had been hearing was much like hers used to be, but deeper, and more confident. Almost like... 'His'.

And as she had told it, she was trying to survive. So after the time for grieving was over, she directly went to Kiritsugu's room and found what he had mentioned. The grieving period had been long though. She had made her father wait. Never telling him anything.

"What… Is this…" She muttered. She found various items, all of which she had to Trace to find out what they were. They hurt her head to understand, but eventually got it.

The first item was a lone gun, that was fairly heavy, and a box of bullets. Her trace revealed it to be Kiritsugu's signature gun, and the bullets being his 'Origin Bullets'. It sickened her at first. But she quickly realized... This is why Kiritsugu was who he was. It revealed to her his past.

His Father. The Emiya Craft. His role in the Fourth Holy Grail War. It was an item that told the very story of of the Magus Killer, who had saved Shirou and given him a purpose in life. A purpose he did not want Shirou to take up.

The other items were various Fire Arms, probably from his time as the Magus Killer. The guns would be unusual to use for her, but she knew she had five years to learn. Each of them were an item left to her by her father, making them irreplaceable.

"… Dad…" She had finally been comfortable calling him that, but it was only after he died did she get to learn his past. She looked at the last item he had left behind though.

The one item that could've extended his life.

Inside the house was a brilliant sheath for a sword, colored gold and blue, with a divine aura, that seemed to float off the very ground itself.

The Noble Phantasm known as Avalon.

"I'd need this…" She muttered to herself, staring at it. She wasn't sure it's effects as the Trace only had given her the name.

"… But did he know?" Shirou's first thoughts went back to the Knowledge from that arm. After all the Arm had been more of attached to her soul. She didn't know where it disappeared to, but she could still draw on it as far as she knew, and it wasn't constantly trying to invade her. If she could use it here...

"_**Oh yes. He knew. He definitely knew." **_The voice spoke up, snickering as it revealed that information to her.

"He did… Wait… How would you know that?… In fact I think I've waited long enough! Who are you!?" Shirou demanded the identity of the voice, yelling up into the air. The outrage in her voice was apparent. Yet... She didn't really feel all that made. It felt more like she was just talking to herself.

"_**If I saw it fit to tell you I would. But I guess I can give you a hint. Where did that arm go?"**_

"So I'm not the only one who knew about that…" The young Wish Maker bit her lip, looking around for the voice.

"_**Of course not. Though honestly I can't let you destroy yourself."**_

"… What?"

"_**Every time you use that knowledge, draw upon it, experience, take anything from what man's arm? You are slowly destroying yourself mentally, and physically. Which I can't allow. So if you need to know something, just ask me. I'll tell you what knowledge he had."**_

"And how would you know any of it!?" Shirou yelled, trying to find the speaker. Unfortunately she couldn't tell where it was coming from still. It was as if he was speaking directly into her head.

"_**I just do. Now go ahead. Ask."**_

"…" Reluctantly, Shirou realized asking was probably the best option. If he knew, that worked out for her. If he didn't she could try and check herself. But she didn't go straight for that option. She'd use this. If he wouldn't reveal himself, she'd use him until she cornered him, and learned who he truly was.

"How do you know it would destroy me?" It wasn't a denial that it would happen, but a question. She remembered that before it was destroying her on the inside. It shattered her memory and mind. It had been what destroyed her body. Invading her with blades from his soul.

"_**I experienced a similar situation." **_

"… What are the specifics of Avalon here?" She gave in and asked finally, pointing at the golden sheath. While she would ask more about that situation, she knew already, as if instinctively, that he would avoid the question.

"_**Avalon is the Sheath of Excalibur. Kiritsugu Emiya used it to summon King Arthur as Saber in the last Holy Grail War, and you unknowingly used it to Summon her as well. Do you remember that much?"**_

"… I remember summoning a Servant, but… I didn't remember… Saber…" Shirou muttered the Servant title, as she grasped her head in pain.

"Ah… AHHHH!"

"_**Oh my. You shouldn't try and remember you know."**_

Ignoring the voice, she tried to concentrate through the pain. She tried to remember. Saber. Saber.

Unfortunately the more she tried, the more she was assaulted with pain, as she heard cracking, her mind trying to break apart. But she saw flashes.

Armor. A Brilliant Blade that would only appear within dreams. A Dark Sword... A Dark Sword he was going to use to destroy the very grail... But before she could remember anything else, she stopped, the pain overwhelming her, as she collapsed to the ground, in a state of dizziness.

"Ah… Agh… What… What happened…?"

"_**That is what happens when you try to remember something that's broken. Anything that is broken can't be fixed in your mind. That's how it is. Now… Do you know what you're going to do with Avalon?"**_

Panting heavily, Shirou nodded. She stared at the sheath, as she voiced her plan to him.

"Yeah… I'm going to summon Saber when the war starts." While Shirou couldn't remember Saber… She did remember… Her servant had been a reliable trustworthy partner, who was stronger than all else. She got up and moved over towards the Sheath, grabbing it.

A brilliant sheath for what would definitly be a brilliant person.

So using the same Partner… It couldn't go wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>(-)<strong>

* * *

><p>While both practicing Magic, Shirou had used everything he could remember to start stacking the odds in her favor for the future.<p>

And so the next five years passed as well. Over time Shirou grew, to a surprising height of 5'4, almost a foot taller than the original body from the previous world. Though she hadn't filled out well, not that is bothered her. Thus she ended up fairly slender, with a good amount of compact muscle, as to be ready for the future situations. She had left her hair long, and took care not to get a tan.

And there was only one week left till the war… Though Shirou was spending that week very… Leisurely to start.

"Dammit Shinji! You cheater!"

"It's your own fault for letting your guard down Emiya!"

Shirou and Shinji sat in the living room of the Emiya Household in their respective school uniforms, holding controllers to a PlayStation. Shinji had an ecstatic expression as he pulled off a fairly hard combo since Shirou had looked away.

Over the past few years, she had gotten fairly close to Shinji actually. She had surprisingly heard of the Ripple effect, and wondered what her presence would change from the original world and this was one of those things.

With the intention of using him in the future, as she could remember he was the Rider of the Master or so she thought, she approached him during middle school.

At first he thought she was asking him out for dates rather than to hang out as friends so Shinji said he'd 'Grace her with his presence' and went with her various times, but once Shirou realized this, Shinji got beat down quite severely.

And after that… For some reason Shinji seemed to stop hitting on girls and just hung out with Shirou, turning down requests to hang out with his only known actual female Friend. Who helped him study and kept him under control in Archery Club, which Shirou had also joined and actually stayed in this time. She would be the current captain if she didn't keep refusing.

Thus Shirou came to the conclusion that the ripple effect was that Shinji was a somewhat okay person. He seemed to be fairly good with electronics, but his relationship with his sister wasn't the best.

It bugged Shirou that he didn't seem to know anything about Shinji's sister, Sakura Matou, but he guessed she was another Ripple Effect. His presence in this world probably cause several people to be there who weren't before or so she assumed. There were others he didn't remember, such as a few figures at school.

That voice in his head was fairly disappointed though.

And thanks to all that… Shinji and Shirou were hanging out at the Emiya Residence… Playing a Fighting Game. Shinji had made it a habit to come over and hang out, while bringing games and getting Shirou to try them. So far Shirou had been having a lot of fun with them actually, causing her to get some bad influence from Shinji and looking into the world of Electronics and games. Sakura often came along with Shinji too, and so far Shirou had been teaching her how to cook and clean more effectively.

To her, in this world Shinji was her best friend so far, and Sakura was an underclassman who seemed to truly respect her.

"Brother? It's getting late. We should be going home."

"Eh? Wait a few minutes. We have a few more rounds to go." Shinji protested, not wanting to give up his winning streak as Sakura had been urging him to go home. The timid girl didn't want to bother her upperclassman for the night after all.

"It's okay if you two stay longer. I don't mind." Shirou smiled and invited them to stay longer. "In fact you can stay the night if you want. It's pretty lonely around here. And it's not like there is any shortage of rooms."

"See? Emiya's fine with it." The Matou boy seemed to want to take up the invitation, considering it meant spending a day away from home.

"Well… If she's okay with it… But what about Ms. Fujimura? Doesn't she come by every morning?" Sakura muttered, not sure if they really should, raising her hand in front of her mouth.

The owner of the house hold just chuckled. "Don't worry. If we feed that wild animal some food she won't question a thing." Her treatment of Taiga was like that of an animal. "So it should be fine. Make yourselves at home. I'll be back in an hour or two though. I have some errands to run." Shirou put on her shoes as she told them, still wearing her school uniform like both of them. Shinji had just assumed she was stretching till she said that, and was doing another insane combo before stopping to look up at her.

"This late at night?" The one who was holding the game controller actually sounded concerned for once, as if the night was dangerous lately. Shirou unfortunately knew why, but she didn't reveal it. It wasn't time to use him.

"Yeah but don't worry. I'll be fine. Just make sure Shinji doesn't go in my room." She gave a stern warning to Shinji and instructions to Sakura before taking off, hearing Shinji yell something about the likely hood of getting a present.

* * *

><p><strong>(-)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hope I didn't keep him waiting to long…" The Magus had traveled all the way over to the next town to one place that was fairly unexpected. Though her words weren't very honest. She didn't care if he waited.<p>

The Church run by Kirei Kotomine.

Three years Prior Shirou had taken full advantage of what he knew and Kotomine didn't.

"_My name is Shirou Emiya, The child of Kiritsugu Emiya. Teach me how to fight." Shirou demanded, walking straight into the church and not giving Kirei a chance to say anything first._

_Shirou knew all she needed to know about Kirei from tracing her fathers gun. That he was a powerful foe that her father faced. And from the memories she still had, she could remember that Kirei was also the strongest fighter he knew of that wasn't a Servant. _

_Thus her conclusion was to demand he teach her. She had no guarantee it would work. But… It was worth a shot._

"_I see you know of me… Why ask me then?" Kirei smiled, as he asked that simple question. That's right. Kirei wouldn't refuse. This was an opportunity for him._

"_My father told me… You were the strongest foe he faced. I heard you were a priest here. Still alive unlike what my father had believed… Thus I want you to teach me to fight. To prepare for the Holy Grail War." She voiced her reason, mixing truth and lies. As long as it helped her, she would use her enemies._

"_I see… Very well Shirou Emiya. Rejoice, for I shall teach you how to fight." Kirei's smile grew. He was destroying what Kiritsugu had worked towards. Keeping someone safe. How could he turn it down?_

"You're late Shirou Emiya." The Priest closed his book, standing near the altar. The dim light made it seem as if he was a villain awaiting a hero, ready to fight to the finish. His tone of voice even was perfect for the part of an enemy such as Dracula in a dark castle.

"Cut the crap Kirei. I'm right on time and you know it." Shirou muttered, as she crossed her arms glaring at Kirei. Despite being the one who had demanded lessons, Shirou had refused to show Kirei and respect for the entire three years he had been teaching her Martial Arts.

"If that is what you shall believe then do so. I must inform you though, this shall be our last lesson. You only have one more week to summon your Servant you know."

"I realize that. And once the war starts you have to be impartial." She walked outside with Kirei, as the two got ready. Learning Chinese Martial Arts from Kirei wasn't as big a mistake as one would think.

Kirei was a fairly competent teacher, even if he never told Shirou anything about Magecraft or the girl he was the legal guardian of. Instead he taught through Physical Means. Combat. A more effective means for one who wasn't knowledgeable in the world of fighting.

"Yes. So as a fair warning I thought I should tell you, Four out of the seven servants have already been summoned."

As they talked, Kirei came in quick, with a twisting punch and a half step. His body moved swiftly despite his age, which was old compared to Shirou, and it was as if he had never been out of practice.

"I see. Is Saber among them?"

Shirou knocked Kirei's fist to the side while grabbing the wrist with the same hand Kirei used to punch, and brought her other palm up towards Kirei's chin. If Kirei was completely serious such a maneuver would easily be avoided by him, but due to it being a lesson he let her get away with it, not changing his expression in the slightest.

"The Servant Saber is not. I know another magus aiming for that class so you may want to do your summoning sooner than later."

Kire ducked back from the chin strike with ease, and broke Shirou's grip. She frowned as her eye twitched in annoyance.

"Anyone who thinks they can steal Saber from me can go burn." Kirei smiled as she made that venom filled comment, before she realized she had done exactly what he wanted. She swore under her breathe, realizing she had talked like she was going to make someone suffer, which would be thanks to him.

They went through several variations, stances, and Shirou ended up taking various hits as they talked before it was finished.

Over all they had only taken half an hour.

"Well Shirou Emiya. I shall see you again once the war has started if anything arises. I wish you well."

Shirou panted as she walked away, muttering about Kirei being a lying asshole. He never wished anyone well unless they were about to suffer.

"Okay… One more stop…"

* * *

><p><strong>(-)<strong>

* * *

><p>Regaining her breathe, Shirou had walked to her last destination for the night. The Ryuudo Temple. The forest around the temple and stairs up to the Shrine Fate felt both Ominous and hopeful.<p>

"Alright… Hopefully Caster is here." She muttered to herself. Caster was another thing she could remember.

The Magus Servant. All Shirou knew from the previous run of the war was that Caster seemed to be based at the Temple, and that she had killed Mr. Kuzuki. She wasn't exactly closer to that teacher, but she didn't want him to die again.

While Keeping people from Dying was one of her goals though, her main goal was survival. Thus her real reason for coming her.

She ascended the stairs, making sure no one else was there, before arriving before the Dark Temple.

"… Caster?" Shirou called out, at a decent volume that she was sure a Servant could hear but not a normal person. "I'm here to Propose an Alliance. I'm a Master in the Holy Grail War."

Not expecting results, Shirou sighed. It was a long shot. But shortly a robed woman with a hood covering her face did appear. Her dark robes almost blended with the night, despite not being a similar gray as the darkness around them, but instead a a dark purple, with a black cowl. She could see what looked like fairly light blue hair hanging out the front.

"And what would a Master be doing proposing an alliance with a Servant such as myself?" Caster was laughing, as her tone indicated she didn't quite believe it. That was understandable to Shirou. After all, why would a Master propose an alliance to a Servant rather than the Master.

"… Because it would benefit us both. I hope you can relay this to your Master afterwards." The Wish Making Mage hoped this would work, as she laid down her plans.

"I have an artifact that can only summon a certain hero. And that hero can only be the Saber Class. A Class with High Magic Resistance. To you Saber would be a hard to defeat enemy."

As she spoke, Shirou walked closer. It wasn't her plan to attack but it was a genuine offer. For various reasons, Caster was an ally she desperately needed.

"It would also give you a guard who can defend you as you aren't suited for direct combat. As well, Saber might have a harder time against Servants such as Archer who attacks from afar, or Assassin who specializes in stealth. Or even Berserker who is the hardest Servant to handle. But if you two support each other, I'm sure they would go down and the Grail would be as good as ours."

"Oh? Ours? Do you not want it for yourself?"

Caster called Shirou out on her wording, as if she was picking it apart while playing a game.

'_Shit. I'll have to explain this now…' _Shirou clenched her teeth as she picked her words carefully. She took a pose she remembered, though she wasn't sure from where. She crossed on arm over her chest, and placed her elbow on that hand, holding her other hand up in the air with the finger pointing away from her head, while upwards in the opposite direction.

"I do indeed want the Grail. But in the previous Holy Grail War, the Grail Manifested when there were two Servants left. So I don't think we need to defeat every single Servant to acquire it. My father was a Master in the previous war, so I have some advanced information."

She gave out the information she wish she wouldn't have to. But if it got Caster on her side it would be worth it. Plus it was more incentive for Caster, who's expression couldnt' be seen, making it hard to tell if she was showing interest.

"As well, since you're in the Caster class you must undoubtedly be a very powerful Magus. I don't want to make an enemy of such a person. I'd rather ask them for advice and maybe even have them teach me. If those options don't satisfy you, I can even you tell you the name and Noble Phantasm of who I shall be summoning. I can also tell you about the names and Phantasms of Lancer, Berserker, and Rider."

Caster actually seemed to stop, after hearing that offer. Shirou knew that her choice to offer that was right.

Among the things she could remember, she could remember those Three Servants. While she couldn't remember her own, she had already learned who Saber would naturally be. The only wild cards were Assassin who she couldn't remember due to her memories, and Archer. She also didn't know the identity of Caster though. She had no proof Caster was as Powerful as she thought, but it was a gamble she was willing to bet on.

It nagged in her head like she was forgetting something important though.

'_**Are you sure it was smart to offer her that?' **_The voice that annoyed Shirou spoke up.

'_It's my only choice.' _Shirou thought back. It didn't speak up again thankfully.

"You don't have to answer right away. I can wait. But I can only wait a week. Once that time is up I shall summon Saber. If you haven't given me an answer by then, I will consider you an enemy."

The Emiya girl was trying to back Caster into a corner. She played all the cards she had prepared ahead of time, except for two. It was in her expectations to have to use them, but she was fairly confident she may only have to use one.

"And what's stopping me from killing you here?"

"Shit…" Shirou muttered as Caster brought up that point. "I can defeat Servants. At best Assassin if I keep to human limits. I have a secret weapon that might be able to even defeat Berserker though."

Technically she wasn't telling a lie. She had no clue if she could activate the arm and Project past her limits with it, as she couldn't tell if it was still attached to her soul, but she did know she still had knowledge and experience from it.

And the sensation of Nine Lives Blade Works was burned into her mind still. A move that had gone way beyond her limits, and destroyed the Black Juggernaut that couldn't be killed with a single death.

"I see… I shall accept your offer for now."

Shirou mentally cheered, even doing a visible fist pump by accident, before Caster spoke up, raising a hand into the air as her voice seemed to go to a much lighter tone.

"But I have a condition of my own."

"And that condition is?"

Shirou prayed it was nothing too outlandish. Or worse, that Caster would be in charge of everything. She had considered that Caster would give conditions, but she had no clue what Caster would actually as for, thus she couldn't plan accordingly. In case it was something that meant Shirou would have to defeat her here, she was ready.

By instinct the Wish Maker already had her hands to her sides, ready to wish for a weapon that could kill a Servant. And if it didn't work she had hidden one of her dad's smallest guns within her sleeve. It may not take Caster out, but a shot from a Derringer might distract her long enough to run away.

"You and Saber will use what I give you. I shall create items and clothes that will serve as armor and help you. But you will absolutely use it."

"… Deal." She struck up the deal immediately, holding out her hand for a handshake rather than drawing the gun. Shirou saw no loss I that. In fact that condition probably worked towards her advantage. Caster class has the ability of Item Creation. It may end up being a Powerful Mystic Code that could even turn the war over in her favor.

Caster shook that hand with a grin on her face, as if she was imagining something. Shirou shivered when she saw that expression, not knowing Caster's… Plans or interests.

"I do have a question, Potential Master of Saber… Why do you want to win so badly?"

"… What makes you think I want to win badly?" She raised an eyebrow at Casters comment.

"Don't try and hide it. I can hear it in your voice. The Urgency and desire to win the war. For what reason do you covet the grail?"

She stared at Caster, as she withdrew her hand and started to walk away. All that followed was Silence. Shirou would not answer, not even giving an ending remark to Caster's question, until Caster called out once the Emiya was halfway down the first flight of stairs.

"f you don't inform me I shall break off this little deal of ours. It's best to tell me what I desire girl."

The Modern Day Magus clenched her teeth as she stopped. She had to get home soon and wanted to avoid this question at all costs. It was something she couldn't believe herself when she found out. To be saved for only to find out that..

But it's true that if Caster was to be her ally, she did have a right to know somewhat at the least. Plus eventually Caster would find out about it, as well as Shirou's plans to manipulate Shinji and use him to control Rider. Secrets were good, but keeping to many from her allies would cause them to distrust her, and she needed Caster to trust her at all costs.

"… I need the Grail to survive."

"Ah?" Caster curiously rose up, making a noise of interest.

Shirou turned around, and looked up at Caster, as she firmly planted her right hand on top of her own heart.

"Three years. In Three years, the day I turn twenty years old, this body will die."


	4. Preperations

**Chapter 3: Preparations **

"Maybe a western style breakfast…" Shirou muttered, yawning as she straightened her Homahura Uniform. Even after the years, she felt it was weird wearing a skirt. She had been up late due to her preparations, and by the time she returned she had found out Shinji and Sakura decided to go home in the end. Sakura had left a note saying their Grandfather had needed them.

"… Now that I think about it, isn't their grandfather that wrinkled old man…?" Her mind wandered as she got dressed for the day after getting out of her futon. First the image came to her mind as she concentrated.

"I swear… I know that guy… But from where…" Unfortunately the Elder Matou was not one of the people her memory was kind of enough to let her keep. While she knew the name and appearance, the details escaped her.

Though the only reason she currently knew the old worm was because she had spent time at the Matou house fairly often actually, teaching Sakura to cook sometimes. She felt her own kitchen wasn't properly equipped to teach others, so she used theirs. The old man had told her that she was welcome any time, and always seemed nice enough but was unnerving and seemed to always yell at Shinji.

'… _I'm probably just imaging things.' _She thought, assuring herself nothing was wrong.

Shirou went into the kitchen, deciding a Western Breakfast was definitely what she was doing today before school. Or at least… That was the plan.

In Shirou's Kitchen there was a woman with long hair a shade of light blue or purple depending on the lighting, wearing a purple shawl, blue sweater, and long purple skirt. What stood out about her was that she has ears that ended in points though.

With her was a man with dark hair, glasses, who wore a suit and had a fairly blank expression on his face.

"…" Shirou rubbed her eyes before looking again, confirming what she was seeing. In her house there was not only some completely unknown woman, but one of her teachers as well. Mr. Kuzuki.

"Good Morning Mr. Kuzuki. Um… Why are you in my house…"

"Good morning Emiya. Ms. Fujimura saw us waiting outside and let us in as she was coming herself." The teacher replies flatly, as Shirou looked around for the over active guardian.

"Shirooou!" Before she could spot her, the teacher came out from the main room, grabbing Shirou by the shoulders.

"What did you do!? Why is Mr. Kuzuki and his wife coming here to see you in the morning!? Did you get mixed up with the wrong crowd and it's a teacher conference!?" The Tiger started yelling, questioning Shirou in a panic.

"Nothing like that Taiga… Um… I'd like to know too though. What are you doing here Mr. Kuzuki? And… Mrs. Kuzuki…?" She trailed off, not sure if the woman was really his wife. Though upon hearing that, the blue hair woman smiled, and seemed quite pleased.

"We aren't actually married yet. Souchirou here was showing me around and he mentioned this was the house of one of his more promising students when we passed by, and I suggested we say hello." The woman spoke, bowing in greeting. Shirou froze though, recognizing her voice instantly.

"Right! Nice to meet you then! How about you guys join us for breakfast?" As to distract herself from the situation, she offered to cook, which got a nod from Mr. Kuzuki and the woman, and Taiga seemed to be staring at Shirou still.

"Hmmmm…" Her gaze was piercing, as Shirou pretended she wasn't there. She didn't want to deal with coming up with an explanation for Taiga.

"So Japanese or Western? Taiga you get to choose." She threw out her ditch effort, as Taiga seemed to light up.

"Oh! Japanese!" The teacher raised her hand in joy as she answered, causing Shirou to sigh as she had to discard her previous plan to make a Western style breakfast today.

* * *

><p><strong>(-)<strong>

* * *

><p>"So how long have you been in town?" Breakfast had been made fairly quickly, but only because Shirou decided to use some left overs to help move along the process. It was a fairly simple dish of rice, soup, and some other sides.<p>

And during the time they ate, Taiga started questioning the woman who claimed to be Mr. Kuzuki's Fiancé.

"Oh not long. I only got in town a week ago and I've been staying at the temple. They were nice enough to let me be with Souchirou so I've been very pleased. I must say, this town is very nice though." Her smile seemed fairly nice, and her words were something a tourist would likely say. Shirou couldn't help but feel a bit weirded out by it all.

"Isn't it? This town of ours is a great place! And you made the right choice of coming here this morning, cause Shirou is an excellent cook!" As the Tiger started praising the cooking, Shirou just laughed.

"I'm not that great. I couldn't do anything amazing for breakfast today. If you guys want to come again tomorrow, I can make something better. I was up late last night, so I kind of slept in a little late." Shirou thought back to the previous night's events and looked at the woman.

No matter how she looked at it, this woman was Caster. The fact she was here with Mr. Kuzuki though would make the teacher a Master in the Holy Grail War.

'_So Mr. Kuzuki is a Master… Good thing I went for the alliance then. After what happened last time, I'd feel bad if I had to fight him.' _Her thoughts wandered to the memories of the war from before she was in this world, but shook it off.

"I would like that. Maybe in return I can bring some dishes myself. You may not be able to tell, but I'm quite accomplished at cooking myself." Caster commented, going along with the idle conversation.

Shirou was sure she was here for something related to the war, but couldn't quite put her finger on what.

"Well Shirou, if you're gonna have more people over you're going to have to make more! Like when Shinji and Sakura are here. That reminds me, why aren't those two here this morning? They almost always drop by." Taiga scanned the room, looking for the absent Matou Siblings.

"Ah well I think they had some family obligations to take care of. Their Grandfather is getting up in his years after all." She deflected the question, with what she was fairly sure might be the answer. Then again they could also just be taking care of the Archery Club's needs this morning, so she couldn't rule that as correct right away.

"That reminds me. Taiga don't you have to get ready for class?" The Pink Haired one pointed out, as Taiga dropped her chopsticks.

"Oh my gooooood!" The absent minded Teacher stood up and bolted from the room, to get to school on time.

"… Okay she's gone now. How did you find my house?" Without moving from where she was, Shirou asked Caster, not bothering to look at the Servant of Magic.

"Souchirou used the student directory." The surprising part was Caster kept eating as she talked. It seemed she was enjoying the meal so far.

"I see. Well I won't ask your reasons for entering this war Mr. Kuzuki." This time turning to face the blank expressioned teacher, Shirou vocalized her decision to let him keep his secrets.

"…" Rather than say anything, the man just nodded as he continued eating as well.

"Ah. How did you get this fish so well done? It's got the perfect texture to it." And as if ruining the entire mood, Caster asked a question about the young Emiya's cooking, savoring her next bite of a small fish Shirou had prepared several of.

"Oh well first I light salted it before throwing it on the pan, and used a few spices. It was mostly about timing when I turned it and being careful with the oil." Without realizing it she answered the question, proud to talk of her cooking.

"… Wait no I meant to say, why are you here!?" She quickly rebuked Caster, pointing at her directly as her expression was one of outrage.

"Oh. Well I wanted to prepare for the war, and sooner is better than later. And if we are to be allies, I will obviously need your cooperation." Caster answered seriously, but the serious expression and glint in her eyes was completely ruined by the fact she hadn't put the fish down, nor her rice bowl, and was talking as she ate.

"I'll leave you two. I must prepare for the day." Mr. Kuzuki spoke up for the first time, as he stood up and opened the door while putting his shoes on. He closed it behind him as he left for school.

"… Mr. Kuzuki is pretty quiet…" Shirou muttered as she heard Caster say something about how great her Souchirou was.

"Anyway… What do you mean by prepare?"

As to answer Shirou's question, Caster finished her food and held up what looked like a tape measure.

… No, more than just looked like. It was definitely a tape measure.

"… Uh… What is that for?" Rather than answer Caster stood up and grabbed the Emiya by the arm, Shirou's red eyes widening in worry as… Caster started measuring her sizes.

"Not to tall… A thin waist… Your hips and bust aren't very developed but aren't to small either…" Wrapping her with the measure and feeling her body, Caster muttered things to herself, and wrote them down on a piece of paper.

It took Shirou a full minute to comprehend what was happening, and how Caster was feeling her up to check her sizes.

"What are you doing!?" She quickly shoved Caster away, her pink hair falling on her face. The bangs themselves weren't long enough to cover her eyes, but she moved so quickly some of the side moved to the front.

"I'm collecting data of course. I am going to make protective items." Caster answered matter of factly as Shirou just stared at her, while she stared back.

"… You mean like… A Mystic Code?" The young Emiya did a lot of Magic research over the past five years, and actually understood concepts like Mystic Codes now, but didn't think Caster could create them. She hadn't remembered the Caster Classes Skill of Item Creation.

"Exactly. I'll be working on it till the war starts. It shall be the greatest Code you've ever seen!" The Magus from the Age of the Gods seems prideful in her work, as she laughed.

Shirou would have been somewhat surprised but another thought occupied her mind. If she could collect the required materials…

"Caster. I need to know if there is something you can help me make." She grabbed Caster by the shoulders, staring her directly in the eyes. If this was school it'd probably look like Shirou was confessing to another girl.

"Oh? And what item is that?"

"The details are a bit hard to explain but…" The conversation went off in that direction, as the two planned for the war a bit, Shirou completely missing Caster's side comments which apparently involved some colorful outfits that would work as nice costumes.

* * *

><p><strong>(-)<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's day time, why the hell am I doing this when people are awake…" In the forest near the town, a man dressed in entirely in blue carrying a red lance was nearing a large castle.<p>

He was the Servant Lancer, on an investigation for his Master. It was an unusual order to go out during the day, but he was bound to obey.

'_Lancer. I am fairly concerned about the Einzbern Representative so I want you to go test their Servant's abilities. If you deem them too large a threat, eliminate them.' _

He didn't think it was his Masters style to be so cautious or tell him to actually defeat an enemy, but he didn't complain. He'd finally get a serious battle.

It only took moments for him to reach the castle though, where he leaned against the wall before looking in the window.

The Lancer Class couldn't sneak around like Assassin, but he felt the need to be very cautious, as his gut was telling him something was up.

The Irish Lanceman saw nothing through the window, before going over to the front door and pushing it open with ease.

"The hell? Is nobody home?" He had an annoyed tone in his voice, because he could swear he felt a Servant in the building.

"Berserker." Before he could notice, a light voice spoke, as if a young girl. He turned to see a girl with short black hair for a moment before a large stone like beast landed before him.

It wore only a metal belt and guard, and very little else. Its hair was flowing back, as one of its eyes glowed. It was a large man, with bulging muscles that would put a body builder to shame, carrying a huge weapon made of stone, shaped like a mix between both an Axe and a Sword.

The Servant Berserker. The Mad Beast exhaled, steam created from the heat of his breathe as he swung at Lancer with his weapon, his arm moving at almost God Speed.

Servants are beyond humans. That is a fact in itself, and this was no difference. The only thing that could match a Servant was supposed to be another Servant. Against one such as the Berserker Class, the best idea would be to stay out of the Mad Warriors attack range, and overwhelm them with power. But that wasn't now the Hound of Ireland fought.

He blocked the blow at the last second with his lance, holding it at an angle so it was deflected upward.

"That was a good try and all but you're too slow!" Lancer roared at the giant, spinning his lance before thrusting it straight at his chest. What he didn't expect was the overwhelming speed of the Giant.

A large bronze hand smacked the Lance's blow aside, causing it to miss the giant torso entirely. The smack was more of a back handed blow though, as the axe-sword was raised high and the air and brought down at Lancer's head.

Berserker responded by trying to punch Lancer with his free hand, ignoring the lance which seemed to just glance off his bulging arm.

With a quick movement Lancer got out of the way though, and this time brought his lance from down up, aiming to stab right through Berserker's rib cage.

Or that was the plan till Berserker kicked Lancer into the wall.

"Things got ridiculous strength…" Lancer muttered as he got out of the hole that was created, dusting himself off. It was a strong blow but it'll take more than that to put the Servant of the Lance out of commission.

"_Lancer. End it." _Rather than let him choose for himself, his Master gave him the message, deeming this Berserker to be too dangerous for some reason.

"The hell? I'm having a great time here!"

"_Lancer." _The spearman frowned as he got down low, holding his lance so the head was near the ground, and the butt of the lance was up high in the air.

"I hate to end this early but I got orders. Sorry. I'd love to have kept this battle going. We didn't even get more than ten moves in." Lancer apologized to the Mad Warrior, as he caught a glance of the Master behind the beast.

He saw that young girl again, with black hair and brown eyes. She wore a elementary school uniform. Was she really the master of this thing?

Lancer shrugged it off and filled his spear with prana, as the monster charged at him roaring.

"Gae…" His movement started. He sprang forward, as he thrust his spear. The Spears name invoked it's curse.

"BOLG!" Bending at impossible angles, giving the madman no time to dodge, the Cursed Spear sank into his chest and stabbing him in the heart, almost ending his life immediately.

With a bitter taste in his mouth, Lancer pulled his spear back and spat at the ground.

"Defeating a Servant like that… What a waste. I could have had the best battle ever!" The hound complained, as he heard someone laughing.

A man with short white hair and red eyes was now by Berserker's Master. He was wearing a suit and looking down at Lancer.

"The hell is with you? Losing your servant make you go crazy?" Lancer glared. He wasn't sure which one was the actual Master. He was fairly sure it was that girl, but who was this guy?

"Berserker." The Girl spoke up, as Lancer questioned why she was calling for the dead Servant. His body would be breaking up now. Lancer glanced back to the giant to see him disappear instead to see a slab of stone being swung straight at him.

"What!?" Before he could move physically, he was smashed aside, the weight and force of the weapon splitting open his chest. He felt he could probably run away, and heal up, but as he landed and got his idea together, Berserker was already on him, and stabbed his Axe Sword through his stomach, piercing him into the ground.

"GRAH!" Lancer yelled out in pain, as the action of Berserker. He couldn't run like this.

'_So this is where it ends huh? Dammit. I didn't even get to take my revenge on that bastard… The hell kind of war is this?' _Lancer thought what he assumed where his last words, before he noticed… Standing over him was that guy who was beside Berserker's Master. He was pale and not that old looking.

"You can't die yet Lancer. Not yet…" The man muttered, as he took out what looked like a circlet that would go around ones head, reaching down at Lancer.

"Wait… The hell are you planning on doing!?" Lancer roared and tried to move his arms, but Berserker stepped on him, pinning them down.

"Summoning." The man smiled as he answered, as Lancers eyes shot open. There was a last yell from Lancer as the Einzbern Mansion light up as if a circle was being created.

* * *

><p><strong>(-)<strong>

* * *

><p>Shirou shuddered as she passed a girl with twin tails in a uniform like hers in the school. She felt something there. Definitely. She shrugged it off though, due to her overly good mood.<p>

The discussions and planning with Caster actually went better than expected and she may reach a feat she never knew of. Unfortunately Caster had asked about her capabilities.

"That was annoying…" Shirou muttered, remembering what had happened.

"_I can make Wishes. They cost a lot of Prana though, so I think it's best to make a single wish at a time. If I apply them to myself and use about half my Prana though, it can end up like a command seal applied to a Servant. I have a lot so I can afford to do that." Shirou had explained her wish craft, leaving out various details about her Magic. She hadn't wanted to, but Caster's cooperation was needed and Caster had shared what she could do too. She could create skeleton soldiers, use high speed divine words, and create items. Shirou felt there was more than that, but she hadn't mentioned her Reinforcement or Alteration so it seemed fair._

"_Is there anything else?" Caster raised an eyebrow, feeling that wasn't all to the Emiya's Magic. Shirou was about to mention Reinforcement since Caster seemed aware anyway, but the voice spoke up, interrupting her thoughts. _

'_**There is one more thing you can tell her.' **__Shirou herself was confused but then repeated word for word what the voice told her next._

"_I can Create weapons. They are temporary though. I can only do one at a time unless it's a pair that goes together, and if I do more than one, or do two in rapid succession my mind will start breaking." She felt find saying that one, as it alerted her. It was like the arm with less risk._

_It had also helped her realize what exactly the voice was. By it giving her that last bit of info, of its understanding of her abilities, she knew what it was._

_Caster had started planning what to do next, and asked Shirou if any weapon she sees at all would work and she told her yes. It seemed from there Caster reached a dilemma and left, not sure what to do. _

'_Man that was weird.' _Shirou thought to herself and the voice. As she thought, something finally occurred to her. She hesitated, but finally decided not to ask.

'_What are you exactly?' _She didn't feel she'd get an answer this time, but to her surprise it told her. With the avoidance of the original question she got the answer to another one.

'_**You can think of me as something likeof a split personality. I act as a barrier between you and that arm. I can let some things through but not all of them. The opening is small, anymore and you'd break again.' **_

'_I see.' _The Pink haired Magus took the information calmly, sorting through it. As if conditioned to hearing odd news. It was a condition she had gained over the course of the previous run through the way, considering how many times she was shocked.

'_So in the end I'm still depending on his power… The only weapon he left me.' _Her thoughts stayed in the correct area, as she clenched her teeth.

For even in the end, she had no power of her own. She could only fight using what she had received from both 'him' and that girl who saved him. Much like how she had lived using the ideal she had gotten from Kiritsugu.

'_**Maybe so, but is there something wrong with getting help?' **_The voice reminded her of herself in the past.

'_So this is where the me who I was before went…' _Rather than answer she just thought about something else. Planning for how a Wish that could be used in most ways could work with amazing weapons created by 'his' inner world. The two together would have a surprisingly high cost, so she'd need to use them efficiently.

"Are you listening to me!?" Shirou snapped back to reality, to notice a girl was grabbing her by the arm. The girl had black twin tails, and looked very angry.

"Eh? Do I know you?" She played dumb. Before her was Rin Tohsaka, who was known by almost the whole school as some sort of amazing person.

"Of course not!... Look… You're friends with Shinji right? The creep from the Archery Club?"

'_Oh so she saw me with Shinji at some point.' _

"Yeah. Why do you need me to tell him something?"

"Tell him to never speak to me again." The Tohsaka girls was stern as she said that. It seems Shinji had annoyed her one way or another.

"Ah… Okay yeah I'll tell him." Shirou nodded as Rin let go of her arm and started walking away.

'… _I wonder if I knew her in my previous life.' _She pondered the idea before shaking off. There was a sense of familiarity but she couldn't remember ever being close to Rin or anything. The most she knew about her though was that she was a Magus as well. Shirou had been careful to cover up her traces so Rin wouldn't realize it, and had only discovered about the Tohsaka herself thanks to her research over the past five years.

"Ah that reminds me. I need to start my plan on Shinji." Her plan to get Rider on her side as well. With three of the seven Servants in an Alliance, the war should be easy. It'd be best if she could also get Kotomine to admit to having Lancer and help them too, but she wasn't sure trying to deal with the Priest was the best option.

As she pondered it more, the bell went off, meaning it was time to be in class.

"… Crap." It finally occurred to her, she was in the completely wrong area of the school. She hadn't been paying attention as she thought so she had wandered into the wrong area.

"Taiga's gonna kill me!" Getting in gear, she booked it towards class.


	5. Golden Hero

**I've decided this time to have a bit of fun. I plan to hold a Contest. I want people to try and design a Battle Uniform for Shirou, seeing as the only idea I have doesn't exactly fit the idea of Shirou's mobile combat style.**

**The Main Colors for the outfit must either be Archer Style (Red and Black), Classic Shirou (White and Blue). You can go with other color schemes but I'll be paying more attention to ones with those two.**

**I also plan on holding a vote till Chapter 10. Till Chapter 10, I want reviewers to vote on who they want to see Shirou fight. Not Shirou as she is now, but the completed version that'll be there around the middle of the fic.**

**And when I say Fight, I don't mean fight in this fic. It'll be an Omake. I want you to choose a Shirou from another person's Story for Shirou to fight. Whichever gets the most votes, I will seek permission for their special appearance for this Shirou VS Shirou Battle.**

**Also whoever wins the Costume design may get an extra prize. More than one person can win too. I will put more consideration if your idea is in your Review so others can see it and they won't overlap. But PMing it can be fine too.**

**I also figured I'd finally answer a few of the reviews.**

Guest: Well, I saw this idea a few years ago here. It's based on Heaven's Failure right? Well it's amusing to ser it being executed un another way, please continue it until the end.

**While I did get the idea for Shirou's Physical Appearance from Heaven's Failure, I actually didn't base this idea off it. I only knew of Heaven's Failure because a friend told me about it after I told him my idea for Heaven Again.**

Shintouyu: Why not use 'Structural Analysis/Grasp' instead of 'Tracing' then?

**I'll be honest, I totally forgot that they weren't the same thing.**

Suzululu4moe: Illya , her sacrifice is so ... Sad. Well at least her "onichan" will not be a self sacrifice idiot again.  
>Lol fem shiro. Long live the dimensional troll Zelretch. If archer ever reappears he'll face palm himself.<p>

**Careful about what you say, you may have just given me an idea. Might have jinxed it.**

Kinunatzs: So Shirou Origin is Wish and can she Wish a NP and but she has to maintain it? that's interesting but the chapter is a bit short anyway nice chapter and more pls

**Actually it's Shirou's Element that is wish, not Origin. While she could wish for a Noble Phantasm, due to skipping the entire process that his Sword Origin made cheap, it becomes quite costly.**

**Well those are all that I'm going to answer to for now. I think I'll make this a regular thing though. Thank you those that are reading so far!**

**I am also getting help designing new Noble Phantasm's to use in story in the future, as I want to do a few special swords and others! If anyone has suggestions, please tell them to me!**

**Also I got a couple words for you loyal readers that should excite you because it's a plan for the future.**

**Nine Bullet Revolver: Reloaded.**

* * *

><p><strong>(-)<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: Golden Hero<strong>

There was discomfort in the Kotomine Church, as Kirei frowned, thinking over what had just happened.

"Quite odd… I have lost Lancer…" He muttered, as near him was a man whose hair shone a brilliant gold, with eyes red like blood. He stood out much more than Kirei who's hair had become a brown mullet these days, and his eyes were dark and devoid of any sympathy.

He did not dress like a priest like the man who worked there, but instead wore black slacks and a jacket, with his hair pushed down as he laughed.

"The Dog has been defeated already? This is why you should have chosen your Servant better Kirei. Stealing that mongrel was obviously a fool's decision."

"I would prefer you not question my choices." The Priest spoke back at the golden hero, but not much.

"It was not a defeat. It was more as if he had been used as a Catalyst. I am not sure of the exact method, but I fear the Einzbern Representative may know things we do not regarding the Grails System."

The one called a False Priest by his apprentice voiced his concern.

"Oh? I see. This shall be a most interesting gathering then. But that is not my concern. I only care if my Saber shall be there. After all, she has yet to succumb to the one true king."

The Servant of the 4th War smirked, as he looked towards a wall. He had already gone to see the Emiya Household, and who would summon Saber next. He had even confirmed the existence of Avalon there.

There was no way that girl he saw living there, Kiritsugu's child, would not summon Saber.

"And if my Queen wants it so, I shall keep her Master as well. I can always use another toy." Gilgamesh commented, tossing up a photo of Shirou Emiya, before a sword shot out from behind him, through a golden quivering place in the air, stabbing the picture to the wall, by the top, missing the face of the girl who looked like almost like an Einzbern Homunculus.

"Kirei? Did you send my 'gift' to Tokiomi's Daughter?"

The Priest nodded at the King's question.

"Yes. I gave it to her in place of her father's pendant. But tell me, why would you want me to give her that?"

"Why that's simple. The King is in dire need of entertainment, and what would be better than bringing my only friend to this world?" The King smirked, opening his gate, many weapons pouring out, but not a single one of them being that golden chain that could even bind a god.

* * *

><p><strong>(-)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Shinji. I'm going to be busy today, so I can't have you and Sakura over tonight." Shirou had idly passed class by, mostly looking out the window, till it was over and went to talk to Shinji.<p>

"I'm… Also going to have to miss club." It wasn't that she wanted to miss these things. But she had to take care of her plans for the Grail War.

"What? But Emiya, we need you there. And tonight I was going to bring that new game!" Shinji whined. That was one of the major differences Shirou had noticed about Shinji compared to the previous timeline.

Shinji seemed to be an avid game lover. She pondered the idea of Shinji possibly not caring about Magic in favor of games, but dismissed the thought fairly quick.

"I know I get the motivation going but this is really important. It's family business. You know how it is, considering your grandfather and all. You guys have your obligations I have mine." She reasoned, as Shinji just frowned in defeat. He couldn't really win an argument like that. He had learned that long ago.

"Oh right. And Tohsaka wanted me to tell you to leave her alone."

"What!? All I did was try to return something she dropped!"

Shirou stared at Shinji blankly, unsure of whether to believe him or not. While it would be nice to give him the benefit of the doubt, she also remembered his previous actions and found it fairly hard to believe that.

'_He is better than before though…' _Her thoughts drifted again, before coming back to the subject on hand.

"Oh I see. Well I guess it was a misunderstanding then." Either way she figured it wasn't her place to get involved. After all it was Shinji and Tohsaka's problem, not hers.

"Of course it was! What else could it be!?" Shinji seemed to roar it out.

"Hey Matou! You really should stop trying! She'll never notice." One of their male classmates called out, as Shirou looked back at Shinji.

"Shinji? What's he talking about? Is there something stuck to me?" Shirou unfortunately was pretty dense, just like before this whole ordeal she was going through.

"No… It's nothing. Just go home Emiya. I'll tell you how club went tomorrow."

"Thanks Shinji!" Oblivious to all, Shirou went home, assuming Shinji would tell Sakura the news of her not coming to club.

The Door slammed shut behind her as she walked down the hall to the stairs, considering what to do.

"I guess the first thing to do is tell Caster what kind of outfit I'd like…" Shirou muttered to herself, hoping to get something battle practical from Caster.

* * *

><p><strong>(-)<strong>

* * *

><p>Shortly after, at the large European house owned by the Second Owner of Fuyuki, the Twin Tailed Magus had gotten home.<p>

Upon coming home, Rin opened a package from Kirei, to find inside of it a long golden chain.

"This is what my father left me?" She muttered, before picking up the letter Kirei had enclosed.

_Rin Tohsaka. This Golden Chain is an Artifact from the Age of the Gods themselves. Use it wisely, as Tokiomi would have wanted. There are only two servants left as of last night._

"… Seeing him write respectfully makes me want to vomit." She muttered, before picking up the chain. She had been considering waiting till she was at the peak of her power, but with only two servants left she had to risk the chance of not getting Saber.

Rin immediately marched down to her basement with the chain in hand, and got ready to liquefy half of her gems.

"Father… I hope you left me a good artifact here." She muttered to herself, placing the chain in the circle once it was ready.

"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg."

As she chanted, the circle light up a bright red, the Prana flowing into it, the connection being made.

"The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate."

The circle grew brighter, as the ends of her hair had started to raise up by themselves. Rin knew for a fact she was succeeding.

"Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Repeat every five times. Simply, shatter once filled."

Finally she felt it starting to form before her, the air seeming to shimmer and move out of the way.

"I announce. Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword. In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer. Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead."

The form of her Servant was making itself clear now. She could see it. A shining armor was beginning to form.

"You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!"

Rin finished her chant, as there was a large light, and lots of smoke afterwards, the small workshop being filled. She had to open the door behind her to simple get a breathe.

"Did I fail…?" She muttered to herself, before a voice answered her from behind.

"I ask of you… Are you my Master?" The voice that spoke out had absolute confidence. It seemed strong and sure of itself.

And his appearance did not lose out.

He stood taller than Rin, with Golden Hair that was spiked back from his head, only a single strand remaining on his face. His shoulders were covered with a Golden Shawl that showed a well-muscled chest, with golden bands around his stomach.

Not only were those gold, but so were the greaves he wore that barely let his black pants be seen, but were not as easy to see themselves as he had a red cloth hanging from his waist around all but the front that reached down to his ankles.

Crossing his arms so his golden bracelets touched, he looked at Rin with strong red eyes, as she looked back, speechless.

"I will ask again. Are You My Master?"

It was not the tone in which one asks a question. It was more like he was telling her she was his Master, whether she wanted to be or not.

For her it didn't matter though. This Servant had to be the one she had called. The Strongest Servant of all!

"Yes. I am Rin Tohsaka! Your Master!" She declared it, absolutely sure. He had the armor, the air of confidence, and even felt noble.

"I see… I am the Servant Archer!" He declared back, in a loud voice. Unfortunately the pride he exerted didn't help her. If anything it made her despair more.

With that one line, he had taken Rin from the top of the world to the bottom. She… Had failed to summon Saber.

"I know you must be absolutely overjoyed to have summoned a Servant as magnificent as me, but fret not! I shall make sure my greatness isn't lost on our enemies. Naturally you understand that as the One True King, we shall win regardless of who our opponent is?"

The Golden Archer just kept talking, as Rin lifelessly nodded, having lost her will to go on at the moment.

"Good! I like it! A Master who understands the Kings radiance! Come Master! First we must go shopping! This place looks unfit for a King and his Vassal!"

"… Huh? Shopping?" She slowly seemed to get back to life, as the Archer simply nodded, holding up his hand as ten golden orbs appeared behind him, all dropping out gold.

"Of course! As a celebration for my glorious return to this world, I shall buy us anything we need!" He proudly declared, picking up the gold and offering it to her.

Rin wasn't sure what to say, but her gaze was fixated on the gold.

Even if she hadn't gotten Saber… This was not bad at all. Possibly the best outcome she could've hoped for, or so she was thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>(-)<strong>

* * *

><p>Without saying a word to Shinji, Sakura Matou had skipped club and was heading home. Though her mood was odd.<p>

That day, she had passed by the girl who she had once called Sister. And it was driving her mad. Unlike before, She didn't have Shirou as an emotional support.

She tried to cling to people but couldn't. Shinji hadn't hurt her, so she couldn't hate him this time. Shirou hadn't inspired her and was just someone who she knew and taught her, she couldn't cling to him for help.

Thus Sakura Matou seethed with her own hatred, having broken over the years.

"Master." The Servant called Rider materialized next to the girl with lavender hair. Her own hair was a lighter shade, as she wore a blindfold and short black dress.

"What did I say about appearing in public!?" Sakura snapped at the Servant, taking out her emotions at her. If anything, Sakura was already at the point of corruption. She had no one to hate but her grandfather, no one to cling to, no one to help… It had gotten to the point she found ways to start blaming everyone.

Shinji didn't hurt her enough so she became mean instead of scared. Shirou was too kind so she would never be able to see her suffering. Her sister of all people… Her sister let her be taken away, abandoning her so she could succeed her family without a care in the world!

Yes… Sakura Matou had become a human being who can only live by hating others deep down.

"I wanted to warn you I felt a Servant nearby…" Rider seemed to become dejected, as she backed away from Sakura. Even the Gorgon felt ill thanks to the amount of hate she emanated when no one else was around.

"… Thank you for the warning Rider." Sakura gave a weirdly bright smile, as Rider astralized, feeling uncomfortable with that at the moment.

"Another Servant… So that means one is on my way back home… That's great!" Sakura giggled, as if a giddy school girl. Which she sort was.

She continued her walk home, all her thoughts on how she would crush the enemy masters, her shadow dancing along the ground without anyone but her and Rider noticing.

* * *

><p><strong>(-)<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's a little early but the sooner the better right?" Shirou muttered to herself. She had gotten home and started preparing a bit for dinner, before getting out Avalon from her hiding spot for it. Which was actually under the floor boards.<p>

She'd have preferred to talk with Caster again first, but she wasn't completely confident Caster wouldn't turn on her. After all if one could take out an enemy master before they summoned, they'd likely do it.

The only thing she knew keeping her safe was the arm attached to her soul, and the information she hadn't given Caster yet but had told her she knows.

"Dad's circle was in the shed…" She muttered, remembering having seen the faint traces of the summoning Circle in the shed before. The pink haired magus marched out to the shed, clearing various things away before placing Avalon in the circle, as it floated lightly off the ground.

"Beautiful. I can't help but wonder if I could've learned to make this thing if I had enough time." Shirou felt the sheath would be too far out of her league to Trace or Project, not knowing the true irony of it all.

But she could appreciate seeing it in all its splendor, lightly hovering off the ground. It was like going to a history museum but being there alone, so you could spend as much time looking at any of the pieces of history she wanted. No restrictions.

"Okay let's start!" She pumped herself up, as she flooded Prana into the summoning circle, feeling fairly confident. She didn't actually remember how she did it last time, so this time it took extensive research with the various connections she had made over the past five years.

Some of which were more reliable than others.

The circle flared up, as Shirou started her chant…

* * *

><p><strong>(-)<strong>

* * *

><p>"No Archer!" Rin protested, as she returned to her home with Archer. They had only been gone for about twenty minutes, and she had managed to buy so many things even a Heroic Spirit was having trouble carrying it all.<p>

Archer was carrying boxes up past his head with bags covering his arms. Rather than his golden armor, he was wearing a black leather jacket and matching jeans over a mustard yellow t-shirt. The black leather made it obvious how light his skin was, which was odd for a Hero who probably spent much time outdoors.

"I am the one paying! What's wrong with trying commoners food!?" The Archer Servant was protesting Rin's decisions, because he had not only paid for everything, many of which were items Rin had bought on a whim due to finally being able to shop freely, but because Rin was not letting him choose their dinner.

On the way home Archer had seen a convenience store, and looked inside, finding the idea of Instant Noodles to be quite interesting, and proposed them to Rin, as a Way to see how the Common Fold live and what they eat.

She had immediately rejected the idea, wanting to eat actual food. Which lead to their current situation.

"Those things aren't good for you! Plus it's your first day here! Wouldn't you rather have a high class meal? In fact you're a Servant! You don't even need to eat!" Rin turned her head away, her hair whipping around, as she crossed her arms and made her argument, not deterring Archer from his goal.

"Just because I don't need to eat doesn't mean I don't want to! I had always had high class meals in my kingdom, I want to try what those under me have! What kind of King doesn't try his hand at everything!?"

The Golden Servant set the bags down inside the living room, as he yelled.

"King this king that! What the hell does that even mean!? Who are you!?"

Rin took the chance to question Archer's Identity, as she hadn't asked before. But before the Golden Servant could answer, a grin creeping up on his face as he was sure his name would make her go catatonic… Someone rang her Doorbell and she answered it.

Standing outside her door was a man dressed in a white dress shirt and black vest. He had black dress pants that made him look like a bartender or a man not wearing a jacket for his suit, as he had snow white hair and red eyes.

But the traits made sense to her. He stood taller than her, but she recognized an Einzbern Homunculus.

"Can I help you?" She signaled to Archer behind her back to be ready for battle, as the Golden Servant seemed to Materialize his armor, two curved blades with interesting decorations appearing within his hands, as ten orbs of light shined at his back.

"Yes. I am the Einzbern Representative. I have come to offer an alliance between you, Rin Toksaka who naturally must have summoned a Servant, and my side, which have already summoned Servants Berserker and Lancer. Though Berserker was lost."

His voice was light, with no malice in it. In fact he gave off a heartwarming smile as he spoke. He went as far as to get down on one knee, and kiss the back of Rin's hand as if to show his sincerity.

"An… Alliance? Already?" The Second Owner questioned, as she made sure Archer was ready. She wasn't completely sure what was up with the swords since he was the Archer class, but she decided it would be best to figure it out later.

"Yes. I feel that it would be best to take down the other four servants first. We were graced with two representatives, but unfortunately we have already lost Berserker."

He talked as if something tragic had happened, despite having only lost his Servant, or his allies Servant, while they had two. Which was Tragic if you consider the death aspect.

"… Which Servant defeated him?" She questioned the man who claimed to be an Einzbern, demanding to know which Servant allegedly defeated Berserker.

"It was the Servant Saber! Yes… The knight of the sword was unstoppable! It was like watching a tornado pass through our front lawn!"

"… Okay shut up." Rin harshly commented, getting tired of the mans speeches. He seemed to make the okay motion, even doing the thing where one pretends to zip their own lips shut, before looking into her apartment where Archer waited.

"… Well?" She muttered, waiting for the Golden Servant who called himself a King's opinion.

He just shook his head, as Rin turned back to the Einzbern, shutting the door in his face.

"Now where were we…?"

"This." Before she could say anything, Archer held up a Cup of Noodles he had bought when she wasn't looking, and already had added water and was getting a pair of chopsticks ready to eat them.

"Dammit! What did I say!?"

* * *

><p><strong>(-)<strong>

* * *

><p>"… She didn't go for it huh?" The Einzbern Homunculus, or what is thought to be one, muttered as he moved away from the Tohsaka house hold.<p>

"Told you she'd do that!" A formless voice rang through his ears, as he moved away from the Tohsaka house further.

"Quiet. I don't want to hear that from a monkey like you."

* * *

><p><strong>(-)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you my Master?" Shirou was asked that, having completed her summons. Standing before her was a beautiful girl, who stood even shorter than her, with hair that shone like the sun and eyes like emeralds.<p>

"Yes… I am your Master…" The magus replied, her breathe taken away by this awe inspiring beauty, as the sun was setting in the distance.

"I am the Servant Saber. I shall be your sword and shield, and together may be obtain the Holy Grail." And this beautiful Knight, wreathed in blue and cold steel, kneeled at Shirou's feet, showing her loyalty and desire for the Grail.

Shirou just watched, breathless, thinking of what kind of person Saber was… What kind of person was the King Arthur before him.


	6. Five Years Repeated

**Authors Note: I know it's been awhile since I updated this, sorry sorry. Life got in the way. Anyway I figured I'd tell you, this chapter will go over some information you have previously seen in this fic.**

**A bit of it may be contradictory though, as I'm trying to clear stuff up and make it fit better, as I haven't fully planned everything ahead, thus clarifying on what I got right, wrong, and what is still a Gray area for me or for the characters. **

**Though I am someone disappointed by the lack of interest in the things I mentioned in the last Authors not, I can't help but feel it's my fault. After all I don't have too many readers and getting them involved with this in itself is probably not the best idea. But either way I don't really regret it.**

**I'd like thank Slider Eclipse for his Outfit Submission for Shirou, it and one other I got in a Private Message are the two currently in the lead, as well as the single vote for which Shirou you'd all like to see fight Shirou. That may sound confusing and it is meant to be.**

**As for other things, I've also been unsure about a lot of the ideas I was going to use, thus spent way too much time reading the Fate/Stay Night Fanfics I like the most to inspire me. Namely Third Fang's From Dreams, Gabriel Blessing's Hill of Swords, and Marcus Galen Sands' God Slaying Blade Works. I've also taken an interest in Shintouyu's Fate Shirou, TypeMoonFreak's Timeline of Fate, and Liza Taylor's Rosemary for a Forgotten Tomorrow. They're all great and I've been having so much fun reading them!**

**And thanks to them I've decided to change the format of my Author Notes.**

**Ah and moving onto commenting on the Reviews I got…**

_Slider Eclipse: interesting, Shame Berserker is already gone but Double gil is going to be interesting. _

_Contest Entry_

_Crimson Half Vest. Space Cadet Blue Turtleneck. Long Crimson Scarf wrapped around the neck and hiding the Mouth with the ends fading to a Dull Pink. Elbow Length Space Cadet Blue Opera Gloves with a Further Crimson Fingerless Glove on the Right Hand. Crimson Pleated Skort. Space Cadet Blue Mid Thigh length Boots with a slight heel._

_concept was a fusion of Archer's Design and Illya's Magical Girl Design._

**Once again thanks for your Entry, and Berserker isn't actually gone, it's just a Deception by the Einzbern Master.**

_Dream: Nice. Don't see Proto Gil often. Bet Gil will be pissed though. _

_I wanna vote for the Shirou in God Slaying Blade Works._

**Thanks for the vote, that puts that one in the lead… As for Gilgamesh, he may or may not be pissed. You'll see his reaction in a few chapters.**

_dragon shinobi: ...wow_

_even with basic knowledge of the future, Shirou still manages to scrwew things up WQRSE then he did the first time around. well looks like sakura's screwed. though i wonder who the Einzbern rep really is since he's actually being somewhat nice unlike most magus's._

**Well it's not entirely Shirou's fault. There are other differences in this parallel universe that come into play. As for the Einzbern Rep, he's not actually an existing character, so he's technically an Original Character I added for more Dramatics.**

_FoxOnPie chapter: Hold on... did Rin just summon Prototype Gilgamesh? If so, that is awesome! I'm also liking what you're doing with Sakura; never considered that having less things for her to cling to could mess her up even more than before._

**Indeed she did. I figured not enough people used Prototype Gilgamesh, so I felt it would be nice to add him in, especially with the possible idea of how he'll react with Gilgamesh. And thanks for the thoughts on Sakura. I always noticed people tend to have a better mental state if they have something they can blame or admire, so I figured why not take that away?**

**I've also decided to give this bit away, Prototype Gilgamesh will not be written like Gilgamesh. I've decided he should be a bit different, closer to what you would get if you mixed Gilgamesh's Personality with Iskandars. So he has an Ego but he's also not a jackass all the time.**

**And a friend asked me to Clarify this one. No I did not make Shirou female 'Just for the hell of it'. I wanted to give an actual reason for Shirou, who is striving to live now due to a new found fear of death after bordering its line, to feel a need for the Grail. And other than thinking about limiting his time with the Arm again, which I have not yet decided if he will incorporate or get rid of, the only other method I could think of was Illya's body.**

**As a homunculus who has been tampered with to be the lesser grail, her body won't live to see adulthood. It's time has been minorly extended due to it's adaptation to Shirou's soul, but not enough to see a lot of life. As well, I know that Magic Circuits are Spiritual so the ones with the body left by Illya shouldn't work for Shirou, but that will be explained later. There is a reason that those work. And lastly on the voice that is a part of Shirou, I will have to explain now that really is something that'll make a lot more sense near the end of the Grail War. Till then you'll just have to speculate.**

**Anyway I figure you're all sick of me ranting, so I'll get the chapter started! Not like you needed to know the update on my personal life anyway. Didn't mean to add that in there at first but I'm too lazy to remove it! Though I must celebrate for this is my longest chapter yet.**

**Also I do plan to someday go back and rework the first five chapters… Just… Not today. Or this week. Or month. Maybe not this year.**

* * *

><p><strong>(-)<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: Five Years Repeated<strong>

Quietly, Shirou set down a cup of tea, across from the King of Knights. Rather than do anything right away, she had asked Saber to come with her, and lead her into the house, and into the traditional Japanese living room. The room her and her father spent so much time in as she grew up again, and a room she knew Saber was familiar with. She was mentally debating whether or not to finally ask the question that was ringing in her mind, despite already knowing the answer.

That in itself made her uncomfortable. She wanted to hear Saber deny everything about her father, deny what she saw from that gun. Shirou could trace and see it, but didn't know it front and back due to the gun not entering the Blade Works as it's nature was too far away from the concept of sword.

Though that discomfort was proof that it was real. The magus already knew the answer she would hear, even if it was one she disliked, or wanted to deny with all her heart. That her father was The Magus Killer, who was greatly hated.

But she had to ready herself, and ask the question. If she said nothing, it wouldn't get anywhere. The only thing happening as they waited was that Saber was drinking up cups of tea, as they sat there in awkward silence, no communication between Servant and Master. The beauty that was a king was silent, not even so much as twitching while she waited for her Master to say something.

The girl hesitated still though. She considered not asking. Pretending that it was all fake, that she knew nothing of that past of his. Instead pretend like everything was the way it had been last time.

Ask Saber about the War. Pretend to be completely unknowing. But that would put all her preparation to waste. Not to mention even if she didn't ask, the fact she knew would eat at her. She had found out from many others, those who she dealt with and fought against.

Taking a deep breathe, the words finally came out, slowly and hesitantly.

"Saber… Do you know the name Kiritsugu Emiya?"

As she asked the question, she trembled. It was not in anticipation but fear. With what her Father had made Saber do, she wouldn't be surprised if she became outraged. Or if she wanted Shirou's head for being his son. After all, it's not like she understood the Knight, or at least not yet.

The King though just stared back at Shirou, who had been looking at her face without realizing it. There was no anger there, nor any malice. Just a straight forward stare that would give her an answer.

"Yes. I do. He was my Master in the Fourth Holy Grail War."

That answer confirmed it all. Shirou wished the truth she had learned over the past five years had been a lie, but it was all true. Every last bit of it. The Magus Killer was also the man who had taken her in, taught her, and inspired her in the last life. And in this one the one who had given her what she needed to prepare.

Swallowing her saliva and taking a breathe, Shirou opened her mouth again. She wasn't sure what to ask next, so she just let it happen naturally. Let all the questions flow out.

"I am the adopted child of Kiritsugu Emiya. I want to know, what kind of person was my father in the fourth war. Please be honest with me. I don't want to hear anything to make me feel better, I just want the truth."

She pleaded the King of Knights to tell her about her father, knowing it must be painful. Knowing that her fathers method would never align with what would be the Perfect Knight. Yet she wanted to know more than anything. To hear it from someone who actually knew him and fought alongside him.

"He was cruel. Over the entire war, Kiritsugu only spoke to me twice. He betrayed promises, destroyed an entire building to get one man, and even went as far as having me destroy the grail when it was before me."

As proof of the loyalty a knight shows, Saber answered the question completely honestly. The look on her face was emotionless though, as if recalling a bad memory that she didn't care for. The King of Knights didn't have a positive opinion of Kiritsugu Emiya, and would rather not have talked about him, but did so anyway. Only because her Master had asked her to.

"I see… I would like to explain my Father's actions… But it's not my place. If you ever want to know why I will tell you. But for now let us focus on the Fifth Holy Grail War. This was a bad place to start our meeting… My name is Shirou Emiya. Nice to meet you Saber."

She sincerely offered her hand, as a form of greeting. Quietly, the servant of the sword took that hand. Her strict expression spoke volumes of what she thought of Shirou so far, but they had just become partners so it was only natural she wouldn't have a high opinion of her yet.

"I do not care about how the mind of Kiritsugu worked. I want nothing more than to acquire the Holy Grail." Saber made her intentions clear, not losing that expression till a moment later, where she showed the faintest of smiles.

"But you do resemble your mother. She was a wonderful person."

Shirou froze upon hearing those words. Her mother? Who? Her mind burned as she let those words sink in, wanting to ask Saber what she meant. To know every single detail. But she stopped herself. It was too late now. Her mother was someone she never knew, and never will meet. No matter how bad she wanted to. That and it wouldn't truly be about her mother, but the woman who Kiritsugu Married. She was around too late to ever meet her.

"… Thank you… Now… Saber I believe a partnership should be built on mutual trust and understanding. To build upon that… I'd like use to share some things. You… are King Arthur correct?"

Saber nodded at Shirou's question, confirming her identity. There was no point in hiding it if he already knew. After all, it's not like she could for long. Eventually she would be forced to use her Golden Sword of Victory, and he would know her identity upon seeing it. None could confuse that Brilliant Sword of Royal Authority for any other, not even those who knew nothing of blades.

"That would make your Noble Phantasm… Excalibur."

"That is once again correct." Saber confirmed again, as it was fine to let her Master know of her Noble Phantasm. They would need to work together, so he was correct. A Mutual Trust would be helpful.

She didn't vocalize it, but Shirou had a nagging feeling. Upon saying Excalibur's name, something pricked at the back of her mind, as if there was something important. But before she could reach for it, before she could grasp what it was, it disappeared, as if eluding her, never letting itself be seen. For now the magus just bit her lip and shook her head.

"Well then… I have something to give you that may help along side your sword. You may… Recognize it." The Emiya glanced away, as she started to upon a box she had during the summoning.

Saber could feel the presence of the item in the box the moment it was opened. Yes, a familiar feeling like no other. What she felt was something long lost, finally being returned to where it belong in her hands.

A brilliant sheathe for a sword, of gold and azure. It was actually quite large for a sheathe, but it could be no other. Shirou handed Avalon to Saber, both being extremely careful with it's handling.

"I know your past, but you don't know mine… Would you listen as I tell you?"

She offered to explain about herself, as she thought of the past years. Yes, a partnership needed mutual trust, which is why she gave this chance. After all, she knew the story of King Arthur, but Saber knew nothing of Shirou Emiya.

As well… The other side felt that they wanted to know about this person. The person who would return the kings sheathe, despite the great power they could have if they used it themselves. Saber looked down upon the Phantasm, holding it carefully as she though of whether she should place her sword in it or not, but instead just held it for now.

Thus she nodded. To hear the past of the girl who claimed to be the Child of Kiritsugu. The Pink haired Wish Making Magus who had taken the roll of her Master.

"… Well lets see… It started about ten years ago when my father found me after a fire…"

Shirou's story had seemed boring and normal, just telling the story of living a daily life until Kiritsugu passed away five years before the current day. Aside from that voice, and the part about her element she left out making it sound as if her previous past and current past were one, nothing was odd. And that is where the real tale begins.

* * *

><p><strong>(-)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fives Years Prior, After Kiritsugu's Funeral<strong>

'_**Are you absolutely sure you want to summon Saber? You didn't win last time with her.'**_

She ignored the voice in her head, annoyed that it kept commenting. After a week or two, she hadn't been entirely sure what to do to prepare for the war. There as a powerful Artifact in her house to summon with, and an array of weaponry. She even had the ultimate Anti-Magus weapon. But she didn't know how to properly use any of it. She considered approaching Shinji to ask, but it wouldn't be good to alert the Matou's to her existence as a magus. Not to mention he likely didn't know much about fire arms.

"I wonder if dad had any contacts…" She muttered to herself, as she looked through his room. Shirou didn't exactly feel comfortable going through Kiritsugu's stuff, but she needed every advantage she could get. It was likely she would be the least experienced in the war, and as the voice said she hadn't won. Then again, before it wasn't even her goal to win.

Her search seemed to bear no fruit though, until she finally found a card that struck her as peculiar. It looked like a Business Card, but the name was very familiar to her. At the top it said Harwey Corporation CEO, followed by the name Adam Josiah Harwey.

Even she had heard of the Harwey Corporation. They were a large company that dominated the Economic Market, producing the best goods from high end television sets, to even small house hold items such as sponges and soap. Not only that but even a little bit of their stock was extremely expensive. In her memory there was even a memory of someone once saying that if you got in good with them, even a minor job, you would be set for life. At the moment they might as well own about half the world.

It was also said if you ever made an enemy of a Harwey, your life was forfeit. They would make you disappear from the face of the earth to never be heard of again. There were even rumors that they controlled every other organization out there, holding a complete monopoly over the market in every single area there was.

"Dad work with them?" Shirou pondered the idea, as she remembered how much money her father seemed to have. It seemed it didn't all come from that job with the Einzberns. It did make sense that a large company like this would have many enemies, but she wasn't sure if her father had really done any work with them, and hadn't just found the card instead.

After heavy consideration, she decided to give it a shot, leaving the room and going to the phone in the hall. She didn't really need their resources, but if they had done work with her father, she figured they must have some experience involving Magecraft. It didn't matter how minor, she'd get all the help she could. The area code was much different, since the Harwey Corporation was based in England.

There was something nagging at the back of her mind, like she should be remembering something else about England, but she didn't let it get to her.

"Hello?" The voice she heard from the phone was nowhere near what she expected. She had expected the voice of an elder man, maybe someone who was even as old as a grandfather… Instead she heard a young voice, as if a child had picked up the phone.

"Ah… Yes. I am Shirou Emiya, Child of Kiritsugu Emiya. Is this Adam Harwey?"

She was unsure it was wise to ask straight out, but she saw no other options. After all, she was trying to deal with the largest corporation in the world, that dominated the market. And as long as she used her fathers name, as much as she didn't want to, she would likely be fine if they are magically involved. Too many feared that name to strike against it.

"Ah… No but I can set up a meeting. Child of the Magus Killer correct? Quite brave of you to call like this. I'll find your address and send some plane tickets to Birmingham right away."

Before she could respond, the phone was hung up, as she heard nothing but the dial tone. Whoever that was seemed very… Forceful, or at the least moves at their own pace. Much like someone who consider themselves at the top of the world. Like an arrogant king or Queen. Yet it had sounded like a Child…

"How odd." Shirou pondered about the individual in question, as she looked at the door. She wasn't sure the ticket would actually come, but it would be quite interesting if it actually did. It made her feel fairly discontent though, as it would mean she'd have to accept his ticket, and probably not be able to pay him back.

After all, why would someone of the Harwey Corporation need to be paid back? They had more money than they probably knew what to do with. Well most of them. As to prepare for the oncoming trip though, she started to pack.

Even if the ticket didn't come, she would buy her own and check it out. If it failed she'd look again for another contact. Kiritsugu had left behind a considerable amount of money, which even if she didn't want to use knew she had to if she wanted to be prepared for the Grail War in five years.

Her preparations started with packing clothes though. She wasn't sure how long she'd be gone, so she made sure to pack at least a weeks worth. Shirou also realized she'd need to inform Taiga she'd be going for a while, but figured it'd be best to tell her that after the ticket had been acquired, or the Tiger Oriented Girl would freak out. Especially since Kiritsugu had only passed away a few days prior.

She muttered to herself about how she wasn't looking forward to Taiga's reaction, as she started putting various items inside a travel bag, not sure what she'd need in England.

In the end though the Pink Haired Magus had been correct. Taiga had practically freaked out. But thankfully she couldn't do anything about it, because the ticket had already arrive. Shirou hadn't be actually fully expecting the ticket to arrive, but it had after only half a day, as soon as she was done packing.

In fact she had to rush out of the house at a great speed to make it to the airport though, because the flight was scheduled in about three hours from the time it had been when it came. But she was now on a plane to England, for a meeting with the CEO of the Harwey Corporation…

"I hope I'm not getting in over my head…" She realized what she said after a minute, before shrugging it off. Lines like that only made things go badly in stories and shows. She looked out the window as the plane soared through the air, wondering if this was the right choice. If it wasn't… Shirou guessed she'd have to deal with it later.

* * *

><p><strong>(-)<strong>

* * *

><p>The flight itself had been pretty boring, so she had spent most of it looking through a Catalog. The Cookware caught her eye, but none of it was really all that great looking so she had put it back after the first hour and slept most of the way to England. It wasn't till they got there that she started to feel it had been a bad idea. Upon coming out of the airport, she noticed everything was in another language basically.<p>

She was confident in her English, it wasn't a subject she was bad at, but she wasn't sure if she'd be able to navigate. Well… Until she saw a tall man. He was fairly tall, as tall as she remembered 'him' being, and hard dark black hair and eyes. The man was fairly pale though, and his hair was tied into a short ponytail as he wore a raven colored jacket with a feathered looking collar. This person couldn't possibly be older than twenty at the max.

And in his hands was a sign that said Shirou Emiya, held in front of him like a cab driver.

"… Oh boy." She muttered to herself, staring at what she could only assume to be an escort from the Harwey Corporation. If running was an option, she might have done it, but she instead did what most people would, including herself. Shirou walked up to the man who just stared at her, before grabbing her luggage from her and walking while motioning for her to follow.

"Not much for talk are you?" The magus questioned the dark one as she followed behind him.

"No." Surprisingly, he responded in a serious voice. It was fairly low, as if he was keeping it that way on purpose. Somewhere in the back of Shirou's mind, she noted that he reminded her a lot of Mr. Kuzuki. Both didn't seem to show much emotion on their faces.

Though she wasn't sure if it was a lack of emotion on this man, or if he just was good at keeping a blank expression. She considered trying to figure it out, but decided it would be best not to annoy him. After all, if he abandoned her, she would be completely and utterly lost trying to find the building.

In the end though, that was all irrelevant due to her shock. She had actually asked that in her native language, Japanese. And he responded in the same language. Shirou hadn't been expecting the man to speak her language, figuratively or literally.

"You… Speak Japanese?" Her question was asked carefully, not wanting to seem rude to the one guiding her. The initial shock had faded, but she hadn't been outside of Japan before so it wasn't common knowledge for her if someone spoke several languages. Though the man just nodded, as he threw her luggage in a car, and opened the door for her to get in.

Upon closer inspection, the Car was a Limousine. It was a bit extravagant, especially for a visitor of no real status, but it was what had been chosen. Unfortunately, the Emiya did feel uncomfortable looking at it, as the man waited for her to get inside.

"Thank you…" In the end she accepted the gesture, not sure if she was comfortable with it by then, but it wasn't her place to turn down hospitality. The dark one closed the door, before moving up to the drivers seat himself, sitting down and starting the engine, and driving. Once the car was in motion, she could notice that it ran quite smoothly.

There was almost no shaking, and it felt as if it was stationary still. Around the inside of it were other seats, what looked like a mini-bar of drinks, and food. What caught her attention though was the window to the drivers seat. She considered tapping on it to ask the man some questions, wondering various things about the area. As well as asking why the windows of the limo seemed to be tinted on the inside, making it impossible to see outside. The possibility of a kidnapping occurred to her, but she also felt that was very unlikely. Even if it was a kidnapping, she was more than capable of handling them herself with her fighting ability.

It wasn't trained or anything, but she was confident in her ability to throw a hell of a punch, especially after all she had been though. Through the windows the forms of many buildings passing by could be made out, but none with a shape that really caught her eye, until they got to the one they were supposed to. It was then that the magus' jaw dropped in awe.

In itself, the drive was fairly short, to what Shirou could honestly say was the largest building she had ever seen. It made larger structures seem like dwarves, and the very top of the building wasn't even visible. The building might as well be a monument that was built over many years, as there seemed like there would be no way to safely build something of it's size of magnitude.

Once there, the man opened her door again, gesturing for her to get out and follow him. Wordlessly she nodded in thanks, as she did as she was gestured to. As much as she wanted to ask questions, she felt that the shock of seeing this place would ruin the question. Seeing it without the window didn't help.

Most of it seemed to be glass. Large panel like windows all colored a deep green contrasting with an orange frame, as if they had felt opposites were needed to emphasize the building that already stretched as high as it could. The shape though was fairly simple, as if nothing more than a giant rectangle was needed, aside from the base which has an off section to the side. The doors opened automatically, both being large ones the size of cars, sliding to the left and right.

She couldn't keep the awe off her face, as passerby's chuckled at her expression. Shrugging it off the best she could, she made a short walk to catch up with her guide, who had stopped inside of the lobby for her. But unfortunately the shock didn't stop there.

The inside of the lobby was more grand than the outside. The walls and floor seemed to be made of fine marble, and a regal red carpet led to the front desk. Each wall had three decorated pillars covered in vines and leaves crafted from silver and emerald, as if to flaunt how extravagant the place truly was. There was even waiting couches, but each of them were a deep black leather, and fairly wide so that thirty people could wait on each with a large glass table held up by golden supports, with huge wall sized television sets waiting to show them whatever they had chosen till it started. Littering the tables were many magazines and books, probably time killers for people who were waiting for meetings, as well as pens and marker.

As she took in the very sight of the room, the man seemed to get impatient, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her to the elevator. In her awe-struck state she was pulled along easily, into a elevator that slide open, which seemed to be golden on the outside, but had fine red velvet on the inside, playing a calming music that relaxed her senses. It was only then that she remembered where she was.

After all, the building could be nothing other than the Harwey Corporation Main Building. A building suitable to the company that owned more of the world practically than any other, dominating all the markets possible while still keeping it's image clean. It only made sense that it would so over the top. As they waited silently, the elevator rising to what she would assume is the top floor, the man finally broke the silence.

"You come to meet what could be said to be the most powerful man in the world, and rather than a nice dress or even any sort of formal wear, you choose that?" His tone was dark, and he just glared as she looked at Shirou's outfit of choice. The outfit honestly was one that made her feel comfortable.

She couldn't choose to wear the same thing she always wore in her original body, so she had gone with the best she could. As if it felt right, she had picked out a purple jacket with a hood that zipped up the middle with a white tee that had blue sleeves under, that resembled her old sweater. And she actually hated wearing skirts and dresses, something that would make school uniforms very uncomfortable, so she was wearing blue jeans that hadn't faded at all yet, with black sneakers. It was a very casual outfit, but she hadn't really found the time to buy any formal wear anyway, possibly ruining the first impression.

Though those thoughts didn't run through her head. What she was thinking was about the man. He finally had chosen to speak, in Japanese no less, and she could understand every word without a problem. It was as if he had been a native rather than an Englishmen who had learned it later. Her mind finally settled down though and registered what he had said, as she spoke back fairly nervous. After all before it had been stray comments, but now it was more like an actual conversation.

"I uh… didn't have time to get anything formal… Sorry…" She apologized, rubbing the back of her head. The man just seemed to glare at her further, causing her to feel a major discomfort as she scooted away into the corner of the elevator before the floor number finally lit up, and the doors opened. He just motioned for her to follow, as he walked out.

Shirou hurried to keep pace with the sullen man, down a hall much like the lobby. But the pillars were more in number and it was a single hallway down to a huge wooden double door. Knocking on it, the man moved to the side to get out of the way, as a young voice called out.

"Come in."

As if to accent the fact it was the office of the man in charge, the doors seemed to open on their own, as Shirou stepped forward through them, her mouth dry. If her nervousness could currently be gauged, it'd be much like seeing a thermometer burst. The young one was lightly sweating, as she would be meeting the most powerful man in business while she was still at the young age of twelve.

Though what she saw… Broke all her expectations.

Sitting at the desk was a young boy, even younger than her, with short blond hair that rested at his jaw line and emerald green eyes. He wore an orange suit tailored for children's sizes, and seemed to be leaning over his desk to get a good look at her. The first thing he did was flash a childish smile, as he waved for her to come close.

As if dumbfounded by the situation, she stepped forward a few times, walking up to the desk in amazement. Before she could ask anything though, or say anything else, he spoke up.

"I am Leonardo Bistario Harwey. Nice to meet you." He moved from behind the desk, bowing formally after he stopped leaning over it, changing from that smile to a regal one, as if king of the world.

Though Shirou's reaction was less impressed and more…

"… Eh?"

This… Was not what Shirou Emiya had been expecting.

* * *

><p><strong>(-)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who read my note at the top thank you. I've been considering starting notes at the bottom too, and shall do so. Starting soon I'll be doing something like many others do, such as Current Servant Status at the bottom. Though rather than do what some do, I'll also be adding a Weapon List. Not just Noble Phantasm's but every single weapon that Shirou sees that he can record that doesn't already exist within the Blade Works, or ones he brings out that I made myself.<strong>

**And those of you who actually know who the Harwey's are… I figured Extra was worth throwing in there. After all, it is technically Fate still.**

**That's all for my ending rant. Thank you and I hope to see you again next chapter! **


End file.
